polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Safavid Dynastyball
Safavid Empireball |nativename = صفويون |founded = 1501 |onlypredecessor = |successor = Hotakball, Afsharid dynastyball |ended = 1736 |image = Saafavid.png |government = Shahanshahdom |language = Persian |type = Persianate |capital = Tabrizball (1501 - 1555), Qazvinball (1555 - 1598), Isfahanball (1598 - 1736) |religion = Shia Islam Alevism (Turkey) |friends = Ottoman Empireball (When at war with Russia) |enemies = Ottoman Empireball (sometimes) Russian Empireball |likes = Shia Islam, persianates, shah |hates = Yazidi (MAY THE GOD BURN THEM ALL IN ITS ETERNAL HELL) Wahhabi scums Extremist Sunnis Kuffars |predecessor = Timuridball, Marashiyanball, Paduspanidsball, Mihrabanidsball, Afrasiab dynastyball, Kia'iball, Kingdom of Ormusball |intospace = No, but was into a shia empire in the region of Iran |food = Kebab, yogurt and other Persian foods |status = Dead |gender = Male }}Safavid Empireball was a Persian empire that lasted from 1501 to 1736. He also fought against rosbif and hue. History In the end of 1400s, when Timurid empire was weakened by other Turkic empires, Safavid came from Persia and Tabriz, crushing Timurid's clay in Persia. After that, he took the whole of Persia. When Mughal empire was doing conquests in India, he helped and gib Mughal many muskets and cannons. At last, Mughal became stronk because of his aids. In early 1500s, when he and Mughal trading in Java and Sumatra island, he spread Islam in Java and Sumatra after Umayyad. In 1514, he declared war against Ottoman. Because of that, he lost land. In the 1530s Ottoman and Safavid started fighting again. This time he lost Iraq and was entirely pushed out of Mesopotamia. In early 1700s, he was weakened by Hotak dynasty who came from Afghanistan. Then, an Afshar tribe leader, Nader Shah helped him retaking his clays from Hotak. Then his son, Afsharid Empire replace him as the new Iranian power and pushed the Ottomans out of Iran. Relationship * Timuridball - Barbarian who killed by me. Hekhehehehehe....!!! * Hotak dynastyball - FUCK OFF YUO AFGHAN RUINERS!!! * Ottoman Empireball - Fuck you Sunnis we were supposed to unite all the Turkish Alevis(Shias) under one banner,one empire but you destroyed us as long as we arrived in Turkey.Especially fuck you Sultans 4th Murad and Bayazıd! * Afsharid dynastyball - My son. Thans for helping me repelling Hotak. Ok, yuo can replace my reign. * Mughalball - Stop ruining my eastern clay, n****! I helped yuo when yuo are doing conquests in India. Why yuo not becoming Shia? Just Because ı cruel to sunnis? WELL EXTREME WAR THEN! ** Mughalball:AGREEE REMOVE FAKE PERSIAN-TURK COMABITINO EMPIRE FROM PREMISES!!! * Dutch East Indiesball - Stop taking my sea yuo Western shit! * Mataram Sultanateball - Javanese friend. Thanks for became kebab.But stop being friend with Mughal! Because, he is Sunni and not Shia! * Russian Empireball - Fuck off from Caucasus and Central Asia, Tsarist scum! * Saffarid dynastyball - Name stealer. Gallery Safavid.png XHZ78Gh.png 'ykDmBJT.png }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Iranball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Armeniaball Category:Bahrainball Category:Georgiaball Category:Iraqball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Pakistanball Category:Russiaball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Asia Category:Kebab Removers Category:Middle East Category:Islam Category:Shia